


After

by daisydiversions



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: yeah they're humans in this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	After

Bigwig, who had waited for this moment in slow agony, found his body unable to move even as he spotted Hazel being helped into the burrow. As his Chief limped towards him, slight injures comparing nothing to his own, Bigwig used the last of his strength to speak in a rough, battle worn voice. 

“Run successfully defended. Hazel-rah.” 

And with that the Owsla captain collapsed into Hazel’s waiting arms. 

Hazel staggered slightly at the dead weight, which far exceeded his own. However, he adjusted quickly and waved away all offers to help. The Chief tightened the hold around his friend before murmuring, “Thank you.”

A small smile curled around Hazel’s lips. “Thlayli.” 

Then he allowed the other to be taken away to the medic, but the feelings of loyalty, sacrifice, and caring lingered on his fingertips for days afterward.


End file.
